Changing Destiny
by jorswell
Summary: Chris' girlfriend goes to the past to save their families. Unknowingly, she changes more than she's bargained for. Goes from "Witch Wars" into the altered future. ChrisOC *In the process of being edited*


_**Chapter One**_

_

* * *

2018_

_Ellie Morris was sitting in her room when she heard someone orb into the room. She turned to see a crying Chris Halliwell, her best friend and recently boyfriend._

"_Chris! What happened?" she said, jumping off of her stool and putting her arms around him._

_He sobbed in her arms. "She's dead, Ellie! I couldn't save her!"_

_Her eyes widened. "Who's dead?"_

"_Mom."_

"_Oh, Chris!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged him even tighter._

_He brought his hand to her cheek. "I couldn't save my mom, Ellie. But I promise, I won't lose you either."_

_

* * *

2023_

"_Uncle Dan, you can't make me go!"_

_Dan Morris looked at his niece. "Ellie, Wyatt knows your working for the Resistance. As soon as he finds you, he will kill you! Please come with us!"_

"_Please, Ellie," he begged. "We've already lost Autumn and James, we can't lose you too!"_

_Ellie felt tears forming in her eyes. "I can't leave Chris!"_

"_He'll understand," said Caroline Morris._

"_It'll kill him if I leave. He'll think that I'm dead, when he swore that he would protect me!"_

_Caroline sighed. "But, it will be to save your life. We can come back when our powers are stronger and it will be easier for us to fight."_

_Ellie froze, Caroline was right. She needed to have time for her powers to mature before she could be of any help. "Can I at least say goodbye?"_

"_No one can know we're leaving, Ellie."_

"_He's asleep right now; I promise I won't wake him…"_

_Dan reluctantly nodded and Ellie projected herself to Chris. As she thought, he was sleeping. She had convinced him to get a little sleep or he wouldn't be able to fight. Ellie knelt down next to him and lightly kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, Chris. I promise, I'll be back."_

* * *

2026

"You both are ready. Go!"

Caroline fell to her knees beside her dying father. "I won't leave you behind!"

Dan took her hand and in his dying breath said, "I am so proud of you, Caroline. Both you and Ellie have done so well. Go and help the Resistance…"

Ellie knelt next to Caroline. "Wyatt's demons are after us. I can project us to the base, and bring his body with us."

"Alright. We can avenge his death. Together."

The older girl nodded and grabbed Caroline's hand, and grabbed hold of her uncle's arm. By focusing on her best friend, she projected them to the Resistance. The women stood and looked around, everything seeming to be intact. A door opened and a couple walked in the room. The woman stopped dead in her tracks. "Ellie? Caroline?"

Ellie grinned. "We're back, Sara!"

The woman, Sara, looked at her cautiously. "What was the flavor lifesaver I almost choked on in third grade?"

"There were two of them. Green and red," said Ellie, rolling her eyes. "And yes, this is really Caroline."

The man knelt beside Dan's body. "What happened?"

"Some of Wyatt's demons found us, Derrick. Dad saved our lives," Caroline said, tears in her eyes again.

Ellie turned to Sara. "Where's Chris?"

Sara grimaced. "In the past, I think. He and Bianca had a plan that he would go and try to save baby Wyatt."

"Is Bianca with him?" Ellie asked, shocked that Bianca was working with them.

"No," Derrick said. "She's dead. Wyatt killed her."

"Ellie, there's something you should know," said Sara. "Before he left, Chris was dating Bianca. They were engaged."

Biting back tears, Ellie nodded. "I hadn't expected him to wait for me."

"We all thought you were dead," said Derrick. "Chris was devastated."

Ellie thought for a minute. "Maybe I can help him. How can I find him?"

"You can't. He took the spell from the Book of Shadows."

"How do you know?"

Sara sighed. "Because we tried to follow him. The book was still there and we distracted the guards. It was gone."

"Wait!" said Caroline. "Can't you project yourself there by focusing on Chris?"

"I've never done it going back in time, but I can try!"

"I'm coming with you!"

Ellie shook her head. "No you're not. It's bad enough that I'm going. We'll need your powers here."

She closed her eyes and focused on Chris.

* * *

2004

"That-that's him, the Brute demon."

Chris walked over she read the entry. "Okay. 'Upper-level demons with overwhelming physical strength. They work alone, generally crushing skulls of their victims.' You're lucky he wasn't after you.

" Okay, this isn't making sense," said Paige. "Are you sure that that amulet did not have magical powers?"

Tali nodded. "Positive. It was just a family heirloom."

Chris looked at her. "Well, do you have anything else of your grandmother's?"

"Her wedding ring. Why?"

"That's a great idea," said Paige. "We can use it to scry for the amulet."

" And find out where the demon went," added Chris.

The attic door opened and Phoebe walked in.** "**Okay, people, heads up. I need your address books, your phone books, basically all your books." She turned and saw Tali. "Hi, I'm Phoebe."

"This is Tali," Paige told her while she shook Tali's hand. "She was attacked by three upper-level demons today."

" Wow, and you lived to tell about it? Congratulations." Phoebe turned to Paige and Chris. "Okay, about those books. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Phoebe, we actually need your help."

Phoebe face fell. "How bad was it?"

"Well, um, they stole my grandmother's amulet," said Tali.

"Really? How powerful was it? Could they use it for like, mind control or something?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, no, it was just decorative."

Phoebe looked at her. "Decorative."

Tali shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

Phoebe turned. " Hmm. Saving my nephew or kleptomaniac demons. I really need those books, guys."

Paige looked at her. "Pheebs..."

"What? This is important. I'm gonna draw up a police flow chart of everyone in Wyatt's life who can possibly be a suspect, and I don't want to forget anybody."

"Fine," Paige sighed. "My book is in my bedroom."

"Mom's is down in the kitchen," Chris told her.

Phoebe smiled. "Great. I hope you find your amulet. Okay, I'll be at the office if you need me, but please don't need me because I really think I'm onto something here."

She left the room and Chris and Paige looked at each other. Paige shrugged and looked at the book.

"Well, I'll bring Tali to get the ring then," said Paige. Tali nodded.

"Okay, hurry back."

As they orbed out, there was a flash of light, and a tall young woman with long brown hair appeared. She looked around and saw him standing at the book. "Chris?"

He froze and looked at her. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Ellie?"

Ellie smiled shyly and nodded. She couldn't read his expression as he walked towards her. Without warning, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead."

She put her head on his shoulder. "He killed James and Aunt Autumn. Uncle Dan took us away so we could develop our powers. They found us and killed him, so Caroline and I came back. When Sara and Derrick told me what happened, I had to help."

He pulled away slightly and looked at her, his eyes shining. "Why didn't you tell me? Or at least say goodbye?"

"I did, while you were asleep," she said. "I know you, Chris. You would have gone after me, and left the Resistance on its own. They needed you more."

Chris kissed her cheek. "Let's head down stairs."

Ellie nodded and followed him down the stairs.

Chris saw Leo orb at the bottom of the stairs. Leo looked up at him. "Hey, how's it going here?"

"Paige and Tali went to get her grandmother's ring."

Leo looked up at Ellie, who glared at him. "Who's this?"

"This is Ellie, from my future. She's here to help," Chris told him. He looked at her and laughed. "It's okay. We've made up."

She nodded. "Sorry, Leo. He obviously told you…"

"How's mom doing?" Chris cut in.

Leo sighed. "She's scared. She's holding up."

Chris looked at him. "And how are you doing?"

"About the same."

Paige orbed into the room with Tali. "Got it. Who is this?"

"I'm Ellie Morris, from Chris' time. I'm here to help, Paige!"

"You know me?"

Ellie grinned. "Yeah, you're awesome!"

Paige smiled at the girl. Tali looked at them. "So what are you planning to do when you find them? I mean, could this be some kind of trap?"

"Honey, it could always be some kind of a trap."

"Find who?" Ellie asked Chris in a whisper, as Paige started scrying.

"Brute Demon. Took Tali's amulet."

Leo looked at Paige. "Which is why you shouldn't go alone."

Chris nodded. "He's right, Paige. If these are the witch killers..."

The crystal pointed to a spot on the map. "Got it."

"Why don't you guys all go with her?" Tali asked Leo, Chris and Ellie. "I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they would have done it when they had the chance. Right?"

Paige shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Can't leave you unprotected."

"We'll stay," said Chris, putting an arm around Ellie, who nodded.

Paige sighed and turned to Leo. "Come on."

Chris turned to Tali. "We've got to get going. Is there any place we can go..."

Out of nowhere, a darklighter appeared and shot Chris with a crossbow.

"Chris!" screamed Ellie, and the darklighter knocked her out with his weapon.

**

* * *

He he… I love cliffhangers. (Even though it's not a cliff hanger if you've seen the episode…) **

**This is my first Charmed story, so what did you think? Please review and I'll give you a peek at next chapter!**

***Edit (Nov 2010): Hey guys! So I edited the story and made some changes (mostly just names). Let me know what you think!***

**Jenny**


End file.
